1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical sensors including semiconductor sensor arrays may be used in mobile devices, wearable devices, and the Internet of Things. Although such devices should be small, it is difficult to reduce the thicknesses of imaging apparatuses included in these devices.
Also, as demand for a 3-dimensional image sensor to be used in the Internet of Things, game devices, and other mobiles has increased, an optical system capable of controlling pathways of light incident onto the 3-dimensional image sensor is needed. However, because a conventional 3-dimensional image sensor includes complicated optical lenses, it has been difficult to manufacture an appropriate 3-dimensional image sensor for use in such devices.